The Pheonix Project
by Kody Wright
Summary: Captain Rodgers faces a new and powerful foe, Loki who has found earth and infiltrated a powerful family during WW2. As Loki's thirst for rule consumes his mind it's up to Rodgers and 3 women, each with a special gift, that he has been asked to protect to stop Loki's power grab. AU, set in WW2 after the defeat of Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Captain Steven Rodgers had gone missing over the Arctic ice after bringing down Hydra and the weapons. The military sent planes to search for the captain but after eight weeks it was deemed the captain was surely dead.

Colonel Chester Philips sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, the man simply stared at the pencil he fiddled with. He had no more ideas and the good captain was now simply gone. On the desk top lay a folder with the name "Rodgers, Steven" typed in bold and a large red "Top Secret" was stamped across the middle of the folder.

The door of his quaint office swung open and a man walked inside unannounced. The man was about the same height and age as the colonel and had dark brown hair cut regulation short. On the shoulder of his tunic was a single star…A general's star.

Colonel Philips looked up and spotted his friend and greeted, "Fred…Glad you could come."

His friend closed the door behind him, "Chester."

"Have a seat," Chester insisted.

Fred took a seat across and looked at the long face. He knew about the missing captain and about the project.

"The search was called off?" asked Fred, who had been very busy with the war to really follow the Captain America project.

Chester nodded, "Yeah, it was called off." He slid the file over to him, "Went down in the Arctic."

Fred looked through the file and noticed the coordinates. He pondered the situation.

"Chet," started Fred, "I have a little project of my own going on that might be able to help you out...At least find his body anyways."

"It would be nice to have him laid to rest," Chester agreed. "What's the project of yours, Fred?"

Fred wiggled in his seat, he seemed a bit uneasy about going into details and replied, "Well, come to Groom Lake and I'll show ya."

Chester looked confused, "Groom lake? Nevada?"

Fred nodded, "Come to Groom Lake."

The colonel shrugged, "Okay…Groom Lake? There isn't anything but dirt out there."

"You'll like this," his friend assured.

**Groom Lake**

The facility at Groom Lake Airfield wasn't very big or very nice. It was a small base with a hangar, a barracks, a headquarters building and a skeleton crew of men.

The base was also home to three very unique women. The leader of the group was in fact General Jackson's daughter, Jackie. She was a petit brown haired woman in her early twenties. While she was the youngest of the trio, she was in charge of their duties. She was an accomplished pilot and navigator. Prior to the war she spent her time designing and racing planes. As an air racer she had traveled the world and met many celebrities. What set Jackie apart from the pilots of the day was her uncanny mathematical ability and memory. She could navigate without the needs of tradition tools and her mind functioned much like a high speed computer.

The next unique player of Fred's experimental team was a redhead with a fiery attitude, Francine "Frankie" Peterman. She was a medical doctor by trade. Trained at Ann Arbor Medical School and ended up enlisting as a nurse when a recruiter for the Army Nursing Corps had hoodwinked her into joining. What Fred soon discovered was this doctor had a special gift and could remote view into the body of her patient. She simply touched a body with her hand and look inside as if she was scanning the body. Upon discovering her gift and the fact she was indeed hoodwinked into joining the nurses, Fred had her moved to his special project.

The final woman was a tall black haired beauty with a degree in law from an Ivory league school. She worked as Fred's secretary for the Army Air Force and little by little her history was revealed to the man via her uncanny ability to know what governments were going to do. She was from a family of wealth and influence; a means of riches that was beyond most comprehension. But the family had a long history in eugenics including secret labs and highly advanced equipment that resulted in their own eugenics experiments. Though a Rothschild, she chose to not use the name after a falling out with the family and went back to the true family name of Bauer. Teresa "Terry" Bauer was the most unique of all. Born with the ability to move energy through the air, Teresa was raised to be an elitist and embrace eugenics as the next step in evolutions. But she rejected the family's fantasy of the perfect race and their insistence that she play a part of their utopia society.

While Colonel Philips developed the Captain America, General Jackson had discovered three women to mold into his own elite fighting force that would surely rival Chester's latest success. However, Fred soon discovered that managing three women, all with extreme talents was not nearly as easy as he thought it would be.

The plane carrying Fred and Chester landed and Fred had debriefed his friend on the trip. The two men disembarked from the twin engine military plane after touchdown.

Colonel Philips looked about, "So, where are these wonder women you found?"

Fred looked about a puckered, "They should be here."

Chester asked, "You really think they will be able to locate Captain Rodgers?"

He nodded, "Jackie will," he scanned the area for any signs of the girls.

Chester added, "I know Jackie is a top notch pilot and navigator, Fred…But this is a lot of territory for her to fly. We had our boys scouring the route and came up empty handed."

Fred waved the file from Captain Rodger's last known flight, "She can pull the information out of here and get the extract location. Come on, Chet…You've seen her race."

The colonel nodded, "That I have. Heck, if I could I would dress her up like a boy and stick her in a cockpit."

Fred rolled his eyes and muttered, "Too late."

The colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," he waved for his friend to follow.

A young airman approached the two officers; he came to attention, "Sirs."

Fred asked, "Have you seen the girls lately?"

He nodded, "Behind the barracks, sir," and continued about his duties.

Fred led Chet to the barracks and soon found the trio sunbathing. They seemed oblivious to the officer's presence. Fred walked up to his daughter; who sported men's boxer shorts and a man's tank top, as did the other two women. She lay against a towel draped chair that placed upside down with a pair of aviator sunglasses perched on her nose. Fred nudged her with his foot.

Jackie suddenly woke up from her nap and opened on eye; she looked up and found her father hovering over her with his hands on his waist.

"What Dad?" she huffed not enthused.

"What are you three doing?" he asked.

"Sunbathing…What does it look like?" she shot back.

"Chet is here to visit you," he informed still unenthused.

She looked up and found the colonel looking very much like her father…Rather peeved. He stood with his hands on his hips as well.

Jackie cocked her head to the side, "Hey, Uncle Chet! Do you and my father coordinate that 'pissed off look' or is it an officer's thing?"

The colonel snorted, "Get up, missy."

She told him, "It's my day off."

Fred kicked her on the backside, "Now."

"Okay, okay," she complained, "don't have to get so pushy."

Her friend stirred awake from their afternoon nap.

Dr. Frankie Peterman stretched and asked, "What's going on?"

Jackie informed, "Dad's back and he brought a friend."

Terry Bauer looked over from her spot and noted, "Oh look…Brass."

None of the girls seemed very happy to see the officers.

Fred crossed his arms; he knew the girls were ignored by the War Office since their group was not considered a priority.

"I got a job for you three," he informed.

The girls all traded glances.

Jackie asked, "Doing what? The Brass won't touch us with a ten foot pole."

Fred smirked, "Search and recovery."

They all traded glances again. It sounded too good to be true.

"Search and recovery?" asked Frankie.

"For who?" asked Terry.

Fred smirked, "For Captain America."

Jackie asked, "You mean the guy who was running around in the spangle outfit selling war bonds?"

He nodded.

"Is he missing?" she asked unsure of what was happening outside the base.

"For eight weeks," her father replied. "The military called off the search."

The girls all looked one another again.

The Colonel wasn't sure if the girls could help of not but it was a last ditch effort to find the captain; he added, "You girls find Captain Rodgers and I'll make sure you get a better base and equipment."

Jackie asked, "How would do that, Uncle Chet? Dad's a general this is the best they would do."

"You can have the personnel and equipment from my project," he offered. "Right now…With Captain Rodgers gone…Kind of looks like it's gonna get scrapped anyways."

Terry asked, "You mean if we find this missing captain then we can get out of this dump?"

Fred nodded, "Chet and I can combine to two programs together."

His daughter asked sarcastically, "You mean…This is an actual program? Three women on a base in the middle of nowhere is an actual program? What's our name? We have a program name, right?"

Fred grinned, "I was thinking…_The Avenger Initiative_."

"That name sucks, Dad," retorted Jackie.

"What?" he scoffed. "No it's not…Chet, does that name suck?"

The colonel shrugged.

Jackie suggested, "How about Area 51? After the map of the place."

Fred scoffed, "Who would call a program _Area 51_? We will call it _A.I._ short for the _Avenger Initiative_."

Jackie huffed, "I still say it sucks."

"Too bad," he huffed back. "Now, get your fannies up and get your rear ends in gear." He nudged her with his shoe once more. "Or should I get a bucket of ice again?"

The three women sprang to life and got to their feet.

"Okay, okay," huffed his daughter, "don't throw ice on us again." They all gathered their things and went to the barracks to change.

The colonel waited for the girls to be out of earshot; he asked, "What happened to your kid? She used to be this sweet little tomboy with freckles."

Fred huffed, "That was ten years ago, Chet. She did what all kids do. She grew up and got mouthy."

The colonel nodded, "Ya know…She remind me of us when were young."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree," reminded Fred.

The colonel added, "I just hope that little apple is as good as a pilot as the tree….For the captain's sake…She's our last hope."

"She'll find him," assured Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls were given a converted B-24 Liberator to fly the mission. With no payload, the bomber had an even greater range than most four engine planes of the time. The plane was stripped of all arms and guns and turned into a search and rescue plane.

Though Jackie could navigate and fly be herself her father stocked the plane with additional men to assist the girls. He assigned co-pilot and an engineer as well as radio operator. The additional men were all given instructions to follow Jackie's orders.

For many men of the day, following orders from a woman was not very appealing. But in this special project Jackie had the opportunity to handpick the men she would be working with on the plane. She picked men she worked with before and knew well.

Her co-pilot was Howard Stark, a genius millionaire who built a company contracting for the government. He was part of the original search and rescue team and kept requesting Jackie be brought into the effort but was denied by the Brass much to his dismay. Mr. Stark normally would have scoffed at being placed in the co-pilot position but in this case he was more than happy to go along for he knew Jackie's uncanny ability.

The engineer was a young man that Jackie found overseas. He was the engineer for a B-17 and a brilliant young engineer at that. At twenty years old he was the youngest member of the crew. His was short in stature and had a rounded baby face. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and held a cheerful disposition after serving his fifty missions and then being asked to help with this new project. Corporal Ambrose Hockenberry was handpicked due to his uncanny ability to fix just about anything.

The radio operator was a young corporal from the base in Groom Lake, William Hicks who really just a southern boy who got caught up in the draft. He ended up in Groom Lake by sheer luck and Jackie found he was the best base radio operator they had.

The crew was bundled up in heavy gear to fight off the freezing temperatures they were about to endure. The heated garments and radios all required cords be plugged into the planes' battery systems and between the heavy clothing and an array of cords the crew felt much like Eskimos caught in a huge spider web.

Howard Stark readied his equipment while sitting in the cockpit; he looked at Jackie and grinned, "You know, Jackie…If you ever get sick of the military, I got a job waiting for you at Stark Industries."

She grinned back, "Thank you, Howard but I will have to decline."

He offered, "I'll pay you well."

"It's not the money," she assured.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Well, you see my father would see me taking a nine-to-five job and settling down a bit as a good sign," she replied.

"So?" he asked a bit confused.

She shot grin, "I'm his only child…I can't have that."

Howard smirked, "You are bit too much like him."

"I know," she smirked mischievously.

Howard shook his head and mentioned, "If I ever have a kid, I hope he or she doesn't act like you."

She asked, "Why?"

"Because I will have a heart attack," he confessed.

She wondered off hand, "If you ever have a kid what would you name him or her?"

Howard pondered the question, "If I have a girl I will name her Alicia and if it's a boy I would name him Anthony."

She shook her head, "Don't name him Anthony."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because then everyone will call him 'Tony,'" she miffed.

"What's wrong with Tony?" he wondered.

She balked, "Think about it…The kid would be called 'Tony Stark'…Might as well call him…'Tony the Tiger.'"

Howard smirked, "I like the name 'Tony Stark'…It has a nice catch to it."

She shook her head, "Don't name him Tony…Name him something neat like…Daniel…Daniel Stark is a much smoother sounding name."

"I like Tony," he informed. "I think you just named my future son…If I ever have one!"

She shook her head, "Robert…How about Robert?"

Howard shook his head, "I like 'Tony Stark.'"

She rolled her eyes, "Poor kid will grow up with a personality complex with a name like that."

Howard finished his check list, "Ready!"

"Rodger that," she agreed.

They started the plane and then taxied down the runway and finally taking flight in one last attempt to find the missing captain.

**Arctic**

The plane flew over the ice on the mission to find Captain Rodgers. Dr. Frankie Peterman had popped her head into the cockpit. She looked at the two pilots who seemed to be busy at the controls.

"Jackie," Frankie called out.

She cranked her head around, "What is it, Frankie?"

She scooted closer, "I overheard Ambrose talking to the new radio guy. They were discussing how come we don't have a navigator onboard."

Howard laughed, "We do have one…She's the navigator," he pointed to Jackie.

"But she hasn't looked at map the entire time," rebutted Frankie.

"It's all in here," Jackie pointed to her head.

Howard added, "Jackie just doesn't have a photographic memory…She can also calculate complex problems in her head in seconds flat. It's like she's some sort of human computing device."

Frankie assured herself more than anyone and asked, "So, you have been navigating from the cockpit all along?"

She nodded, "Yup." She looked out the window at the snow covered ice, "And if the data they gave me is correct then my calculations, adjusted for real wind speed, brings the wreck right there." She pointed down.

Howard leaned over and looked out the window. He spotted an outline of the missing plane.

"Right on the money," he nodded.

Frankie asked, "She found it?"

"Flew us right to it," replied Howard.

"I'll get my gear," stated the doctor. She knew she would be disembarking the plane after they landed.

Howard gave a somber look, "I knew the captain and he was a good man. If they had just listened to me and your father and sent you out as a navigator during the initial search, we could have found him alive."

Jackie sighed, "I wish I could have met your friend. He sounded like a great guy."

Howard smiled, "You and the girls would have loved him."

Jackie gave a nod, "Let's land this bird and bring the captain's body home."

The plane landed on the thick ice and came to a stop near the wreckage. They disembarked with tools to help retrieve the captain's body. As they made their way inside the advanced plane that the captain had gone down in, they came to the cockpit and found the captain's body slumped in the chair. Snow had already started to encase him. He looked dead to all estimations.

Dr. Peterman knelt beside him and gently touched his cold skin. She fully expected to find no signs of life and was rather surprised she found a slow steady heartbeat.

She looked up to her crew and stated, "He's still alive."

Jackie gave a cockeyed look, "You sure? He's looks dead to me."

Frankie nodded, "He's alive. He's in some sort of hibernation."

"The serum," suggested Terry. "The serum must be what kept him alive."

Frankie agreed, "Sounds logical…Let's get him out of here and back to the plane.

The men helped move Captain Rodgers to the rescue plane. They placed him on a make shift bed and covered him with blankets. They started their way back home with what was supposed to have been a dead body but instead was a living person. As they made their way back Frankie began to slowly warm him. She started an IV and placed the oxygen mask over his face to bring him back sooner.

Mid-flight Captain Rodger's eyes fluttered open. He was most confused as to where he was. He tried to move.

"Easy Captain," stated Frankie. She gently pushed him back down, "Just relax."

He gasped for breath and muttered through the mask, "Where am I?"

"You're on a plane," she assured. "We just rescued you from the ice."

"You're a nurse?" he asked.

Frankie smirked, "Actually no, I'm not a nurse…I'm a doctor."

"You're a doctor?" he asked a bit groggy.

She nodded, "Flight surgeon."

"I'm alive?" he asked unsure.

"Yes Captain…You're alive," she assured him.

He soon went unconscious.

Frankie spoke into her microphone, "He regained consciousness for a moment."

Jackie asked, "He woke up?"

"For a brief moment," she replied.

Howard grinned for ear to ear, "That is terrific news. The captain is alive."

"'The captain?'" asked Jackie. "I thought you and Captain Rodgers were friends?"

"We are," assured Howard.

Jackie asked, "Then why not call him by his first name?"

Howard replied, "Because he's Captain America."

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Howard.

"You sound like a fan," she informed.

"He's a great man," he insisted.

She rebutted with an eye roll, "He's Captain America," she sarcastically stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captain Rodgers was unconscious for nearly a week. He was placed in an Army Medical Hospital in Washington D.C. to recover. The girls had gone back to Groom Lake with the success of the mission firmly notched into their collective belts.

Steven finally regained consciousness and looked about his small private room. He wasn't sure how he got there not even the conversation on the plane. His last memory was of crashing over the Arctic.

Colonel Philips entered the room; he greeted him as he closed the door, "Captain…Good to see you're awake."

Steven sat up in bed, "Colonel…Where am I?"

"D.C. Army Medical Hospital," he informed and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. He looked upon his friend in thought and asked, "Do you have any idea just how lucky you are?"

Steven shrugged, "I survived a plane crash."

"No," he reported, "You survived not just a plane crash but you also spent eight weeks in frozen temperatures. The doctors say you had gone into some type of hibernation."

"So, the serum saved me?" Steve gathered.

The colonel grinned, "Actually, three women saved you."

Steven asked confused, "What?"

The colonel explained, "We couldn't find the wreck and called off the search. You could have been there for decades or longer before anyone found it. A friend of mine…Who I want you to meet…He had his own special project going. His project consists of three women each with a unique gift. One of those women is his daughter, who I have known since she was a kid. She's a pilot…A pilot who can navigate without a map. She's the one who calculated where to find you when everyone else in the military failed."

Steven gave a nod, "She sounds like a talented pilot."

"She is," he agreed, "Stark kept insisting we bring her into the search but the Brass refused. She brought Stark into the second search, he flew as her co-pilot."

"Howard Stark took the second seat to her?" he asked surprised for Howard Stark was a well-known pilot.

"He did," the colonel gave a nod. "Hydra is gone and the surviving team members you had placed together have been dissipated. Part of the deal in utilizing this other project was to combine the two if the girls were successful at finding you. Initially, we didn't think you would still be alive and we were going to just hand over funding and project leftovers to the girls. But, since you are alive Captain, me and Fred had a nice long talk."

"Fred?" asked Steven unsure if he liked where this conversation was going.

"General Jackson," he gave a nod. "Fred and I are going to be working together on a brand new project that combines the Captain America project and the girls."

"Does the girls' project have a name?" he asked curiously.

The colonel replied, "Fred want to name it the _Avenger Initiative _but the girls don't like it."

Steve curiously asked, "And what the girls want?"

Colonel gazed up as he recalled, "Let's see, Jackie…The pilot who found you…Wants to name it 'Area 51,' after their location. Dr. Peterman, the woman who treated you in flight wants to call it 'Fred's Angels'…Fred's not going for that. Terry Bauer, she's a lawyer and she is connected to the elite, she wants to call it 'Project X.'"

Steven licked his dry lips in thought and mentioned, "I kind of like 'Fred's Angels.'"

The colonel rolled his eyes, "I suppose it could be worse."

"What could be worse?" asked Steve.

"Chester's Angles," he miffed. He stood up to leave, "When you're released a car will take you to the new headquarters for the new project."

"This Area 51?" he asked.

He shook his head, "No, Area 51 is the flight grid space on a map in Nevada by the Groom Lake air base. There isn't anything out there but dirt. We're moving the girls east and starting a whole new project."

"What will happen to their old base?" he wondered.

The colonel shrugged, "The air force will use it for some other deep cover project. It's pretty remote…It would be good for experimental air craft and such."

"I see," he agreed.

"Get some rest son…Trust me…You're gonna need it," the colonel informed before leaving the room.

Steve sat back and pondered, "I'm gonna need it? What does that supposed to mean?"

**Few Days Later**

Captain Rodgers was released from the hospital and driven to a new secret base for the new top secret project which had yet to receive a name. Fred wanted a base of operations that would still be more secluded for the sake of the girls. He certainly didn't want the women surrounded by young men who would only distract them from their jobs with whistles, hoots and hollers.

Fred had purchased an old Virginia mansion and installed a small private airport on the grounds. The small base would be top secret and was now the embodiment of two projects: the project that launched Captain America and a project that led to the rescue of the captain.

The car pulled up to the front door of the old mansion. It was Victorian era style mansion with white walls and large windows. For columns of pillars sat before the home sporting the front balcony which over looked the circular drive and the classic child statue fountain made of white stone perched in the center.

Steven got out of the car and looked about. The grounds were well kept and the house seemed to reflect the image of a wealthy family residing inside instead of the next secret government program.

The enlisted driver got from behind the wheel and went to the trunk of the green coup and retrieved the captain's bag. He laid it as the man's feet.

"Your bag, Captain," he gave a salute.

He gave a nod, "Thank you, private."

The private then went back to the car unsure of just what the mansion hid and placed the car in gear and slowly pulled away to go to his next transport.

Steve picked up his bag and headed into the front doors of the mansion unsure just what he would find.

**Meanwhile**

Jackie, Frankie and Terry all stared at Fred and Chester with the most disturbed looks upon their faces. None of the women seemed very happy.

Fred looked at their disappointed face, "What?" he shrugged.

Jack asked, "You want us to share a room?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

She huffed, "It's a mansion, Dad. I'm sure you have enough rooms for everyone?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on…You're girls."

Frankie rebutted, "Women…Not girls."

Terry asked, "Why are you sticking us three in the same room?"

He rebutted, "You're girls…All you will do is sneak back together at night and stay up all night giggling anyways." Fred's excuse certainly was not earning him any respect for the girls.

The colonel added, "This room is big enough for the three of you and the mansion is limited on bedrooms. This is your dorm room."

The girls looked back at the dusty room behind them. It was a mess, plaster was falling from the walls and ceiling. A large fireplace was in the corner and two eight foot tall windows were opposite of the fireplace.

Jackie puffed out her cheeks, "This is a dump. You know how much work this 'dorm' will need?"

The colonel nodded, "Yes, missy…I do. And since you are pretty good with a hammer and pain brush…It's all yours."

Terry gasped, "You mean we have to fix it up ourselves?"

He nodded.

Fred added, "You can paint it any color you like: we got green, white, red and blue."

Terry asked, "How about mauve?"

Fred shook his head, "That's not a real color."

She looked to Jackie, "Your father is impossible."

"I know," she agreed.

Captain Steve Rodgers had made his way to the second floor where they stood in the empty room. He peered inside and found the three women, a general and his friend, Colonel Philips.

He greeted them, "Sirs," he gave a salute.

Colonel Philips turned and smiled, "Captain, glad you made it."

Fred held out his hand, "Never salute me, son."

Jackie gave a funny look and mouthed the world "son?" She glanced at her friends standing beside her.

Steve looked very fine in the uniform and the serum made him attractive physically as well. As the three women looked upon him they soon realized they had a very fine looking man to entertain themselves with.

Terry introduced herself, "Teresa Bauer," she held out her hand to him with her backside up. Gently she gripped his hand with her fingers in a delicate fashion.

"Pleasure," he nodded.

Frankie butted in next, "Francine Peterman…Doctor Francine Peterman…Everyone calls me 'Frankie' though."

He suddenly realized he saw her before, "You worked on me in the plane?"

"I did," she grinned.

"Thank you," he replied.

Jackie looked up at the tall man. Being only five foot two he hovered over her. Any animosity she would have held melted away upon gazing upon his perfect face; she simply stared from a distant trance.

Terry nudged her.

"Oh," Jackie came around, "I'm Jackie Jackson. It's nice to meet you, Captain Rodgers."

"Oh, so you're Jackie. I heard Howard Stark was your co-pilot." He smiled finally putting a face to a name. "Thank you for finding me….From what I understand…I could have been lost forever."

"I wouldn't say forever," she rebutted, "But it's possible it could have been decades before anyone found the wreck."

"Trust me," he replied, "decades frozen in ice is like forever."

"I imagine it is," she agreed.

He looked about, "So, this is the new base of operations for this new project. What's this project called anyways?"

"Um," Fred looked at the girls and at his friend and none could come up with anything they could agree on. Though technically Fred could name it anything, he was wise enough to not have three women upset with him at once.

The colonel informed, "This project is so new it's doesn't have a name yet. It's the remains of two old projects put together."

Steve asked, "How about the Phoenix Project? Out of the old something new arises."

The girls all looked at one another and started to nod in approval. Fred looked rather disappointed for his heart was set on the "Avenger Initiative" but at least he didn't have three angry girls on his hands. He nodded in compliance.

The colonel smiled much relieved for he didn't want three angry girls either; he clapped his hands together, "I guess we have a new name…The Phoenix Project."

Jackie mocked him, "I don't know…I kind of like 'Chester's Angels.'"

Terry added, "You know…If his name was Charlie that would work."

Jackie asked, "What would work? Charlie's Angels? That's sounds idiotic too."

"My dear," Terry rebutted, "You must understand a few things about advertising. It doesn't matter how idiotic it sounds as long as it's catchy."

Steve added, "I worked with the USO and that's true."

Terry huffed, "The USO are armatures. Let me handle your 'Captain America' gig and you will have the enemy quaking in their shoes."

Intrigued the colonel asked, "What could you do?"

"First," she started, "He never takes off the mask in public. Second, no one knows he real name…The allure of the captain his to be how mysterious he is. Next, have Jackie, Ambrose and Mr. Stark make him some cutting edge equipment. Then, put him all over the front page of the newspapers."

Steve asked, "And how will get me on the front page of the papers? There is a war going on."

"They are called 'press-ititutes' for a reason," she assured. "You simply buy a few stories. First great story is that Captain America is alive and well after surviving eight weeks in the Artic. Then, we do some fanfare, sell some trading cards…"

Steve held up his hands, "I'm not doing that."

"What?' she asked.

"I'm not selling things," he stated.

Terry informed him, "Actually, you are selling things. Captain America is marketable. We also need those funds for our budget or did you think everyone here is just volunteering? You need to be very visible or else everyone will look behind you and see us three skirts and put two and two together real quick."

"I'm not sure I follow," Steve replied.

Terry explained, "You are the center of attention, Captain. As long as they are looking at you, we three gals are protected. We remain safely hidden in the Captain America's shadow. If the public finds out about us three and what we can do…The whole thing will come crashing down."

Steve asked, "And other than the pilot having a photographic memory and can do high speed math in her head…What can you two do?"

Frankie placed her hand on his skin and started to read off what she found, "Your pulse rate is fifty-nine beats per minute, your breathing rate is at twelve breaths per minute, your blood pressure is 120 over 60, and you have a slight sore on your toe from a toe nail you forgot to trim…"

"Okay," he looked about. "What was that about?"

Frankie replied, "If I touch someone I can see inside their body. That's how I knew you were still alive and how to bring you back from hibernation."

"Fair enough," he replied and looked at Terry. "And you?"

Terry looked to Frankie, "Better get some sugar ready." She then turned around and the air suddenly went cold. She held up a hand and released an energy burst that shattered the glass windows and blew it clear out. She then turned back as Frankie handed her a few pieces of candy.

"Um…" he stuttered.

Jackie explained, "Terry can suck the energy right out of the air and force it in any direction she chooses."

Frankie added, "But there is a price, it drains her sugar levels…She diabetic."

"How did she get that power?" he wondered.

"I'm a Rothschild," admitted terry. "My relatives were heavily into eugenics and I'm the result of the experiments. I was born with it. I have a twin brother and he was also born with a mutation."

Steve asked, "Can he take the energy out of the air and move it like you?"

She shook her head, "No, he can create things out of thin air. It's like magic."

Steve's eyes widened, "That's doesn't sound good."

She agreed, "It's not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Germany - WW2**

As the war raged on the Nazi Fuhrer had a secret meeting at his private mountain retreat with an unusual man. The guest was tall and skinny; he had long dark hair and beady eyes and presented himself with the most unusual flare and style.

The Fuhrer admired the man greatly for he helped him rise to power, helped Germany rise from the ashes after the defeat of the First Great War. He was also a trickster and played many jokes. Some as simple as an amusing card trick and other tricks so advanced it was simply incomprehensible.

Though known as to many as Lord Manfred Rothschild, he held a much deeper secret, a darker secret. Loki of the Asgard had not only secretly found Earth but he had engineered a life for himself and his genetically engineered daughter that could only be seen as inspirational…For any self-respecting villain that is.

Loki used his tricks to gain entry to the most powerful and influential family on the planet. He used his illusion and mind altering ways to present himself as their son. He used those same tricks to his present his biological and highly advanced genetic as his twin sister. He even fooled the very child he engineered, Teresa Rothschild Bauer.

She had no idea of the depth of the deception nor of her true heritage and simply believed Loki explanations of eugenics and of the use of the occult…For he found the occult was a great excuse when it came to covering up his deeds. Not even the kingdom of Asgard was aware of this secret he housed deep in his soul.

Loki truly did wish to rule the people, he felt he would make a perfect ruler and lead the backward humans into a path of enlighten with human eugenics and the quest for the perfect race.

But to Loki, the Fuhrer was just another dumb, stupid human who he could easily control and manipulate. And so far, he had. However, even Loki could see the certain defeat that Germany faced. He came to talk some sense into the Fuhrer.

"Chancellor," stated Loki, "I urge you to set forth and contingency plan if the enemy advances further."

The Fuhrer dressed in a gray suit suite looked out over the mountains, in his mind the war was already won and defeat was impossible. He waved his hand with his back turned.

"I assure you, Manfred…We will prevail and Germany will rise to power again."

Loki grew irritated, he shot a look and then continued with his plea, "I know Germany will rise once more but with these Americans entering the war and the Soviets switching sides, we are surrounded and outnumbered. It would be best to regroup for a later date."

He pondered the possibility of regrouping, he asked, "Where do you suggest we set up a safe zone for our people, my Lord?"

Loki shrugged, "I don't know…Argentina?"

The Fuhrer thought about the proposal and nodded in approval, "I think perhaps that would be wise."

"Very good," Loki gave a nod.

He took a seat on the patio. His dog went to his side for attention. The man seemed to love animals more than anything.

Loki found the animal disgusting; some fury beast with legs and a wagging tail that licked slobber all over the master. It was gross to say the least to Loki. He held as much contempt for the master as well for he simply wanted the Fuhrer out of the way so he could rule. But Loki didn't wish to rule just one country…He wanted the entire world. Thus, he would have to buy his time and play the good diplomat and banker if he were to achieve his goals.

Loki's goals were rather simple, he simply wanted to rule the world and if it meant a few world wars to accomplish it, thus be it. He also wanted his daughter by his side. In Loki's own warped mind he would rule as king of this world with his beautiful daughter sitting on the throne beside him adoringly. He simply must gain her affections once more. As child, Teresa adored him but as she grew older the human part of her cellular make up did something Loki regretted; she developed a conscious. One simply cannot rule affectively with such a burden.

Loki took his bidding, "I must tend to other duties now, Chancellor. I bid you farewell."

The Chancellor looked up from petting the dog and gave nod, "You are always welcomed here my friend."

"Good day," Loki gave a slight bow and then left upon placing the black top hat upon his head. He adjusted the long overcoat and fine wool clothing. He rolled his eyes as he left and muttered under his breath, "Amateur."

**Meanwhile**

The new project was coming along well. The girls' room had been fixed and painted. The Captain got his very own room much to the girls' dismay for they felt as if he received a privilege and they did not. But what they did not understand was Fred's true reasoning for keeping them in the same room.

Fred knew Captain Rodgers seemed to attract women; he wasn't sure why women were so attracted to Rodgers but knew it could be an issue later. Thus, if he placed all three girls together they would essentially keep an eye on one another and not be sneaking off to spend time alone with Captain Rodgers. His plan worked perfectly for all three girls had a hard time keeping their eyes off Captain Rodgers but none would risk their friendships for a few moments alone with the attractive captain.

Even his daughter, Jackie found it difficult. Every so often she would catch herself in a lingering stare and then mentally kick herself for allowing her mind to wander.

Terry and Frankie had just a difficult time keeping their minds on the task at hand whenever the captain was around but each dealt with it differently. Frankie reminded herself that the captain's body was a result of the serum and not natural. Terry simply didn't care what anyone thought and fully enjoyed the show as she smiled from afar.

Captain Rodgers was oblivious to the attraction. He noticed girls in general smiled at him more than before the serum injection but never understood the depths of the affect.

The captain went looking for the girls and found them in the newly restored pool on the mansion grounds. The pool was a large in ground marble structure that could accompany many swimmers.

The girls, all in swimsuits were about the patio and pool simply taking their time. Terry lay on a lounge chair under an umbrella on the patio. Frankie was in the shallow end of the poll near Terry doing some sort of leg exercise and Jackie was doing swimming laps.

He looked at the three and puckered in thought; he asked, "What are you three doing?"

Terry remarked, "Relaxing…What's it look like?"

Frankie looked up from her area and replied, "I'm doing aquatics and Jackie is swimming."

He asked, "Why aren't you working?"

Frankie replied, "We're exercising," she glanced up at Terry who really had no use for exercise, "Well most of us are."

Terry suggested, "Hey Captain, why not throw on a pair of swim trunks and hop on in?"

He crossed his arms as well as his expression, "I didn't come here to swim."

Jackie came to the end of the pool a bit winded; she asked, "What's going on?"

He scolded, "What do you mean 'what's going on?' I was looking for you three to work with and the next thing I know…You're out in the pool."

She rebutted, "Well I'm sorry, Captain Rodgers but unlike you…I have to work to stay fit."

"Swimming?" he asked.

Frankie informed, "It's great exercise."

"And if I go down in water, I need to have strong swimming skills," added Jackie. "Unlike you Captain, I don't have super strength and cannot jump out of an airplane with no chute. If I have no cute, it's a water landing and I will have to swim to get away from the sinking plane."

Terry asked, "Is that why you did more laps than I can count?"

"She did fifty laps," stated Frankie. "I counted."

"Strong swimming skills can save your life," she nodded.

"Okay," he held up his hands, "Jackie has a valid point…I'm sorry," he then looked at Terry and sarcastically, "And what exercise are you doing?"

Jackie huffed, "She's observing."

He gave a cockeyed look.

"In case I develop a cramp and cannot come up for air she can notify Frankie that I am in trouble." stated Jackie. She huffed, "What is it with you? We have to explain ourselves?"

He shook his head, "No…It's just I was wondering where my team went."

"Your team?" she asked unenthused.

"I am in charge of the team," he insisted.

Jackie rebutted, "No Captain, I am in charge of the team. You are the guy out in front who is in the spotlight so the rest of the people on the planet don't find out about us. You are protecting the team…Not leading it."

He shifted his weight and asked, "Really? You are leading the team?"

"Yeah," she nodded angrily.

He asked, "And what military rank is yours?" he wondered.

Jackie hauled herself up and out of the pool; she smirked, "Does it really matter?" She walked leaving a trail of dripping water.

Frankie smirked from her post, "She's a major, Captain."

His mouth dropped, "What do you mean she's a major?"

"They promoted her to major when they got her on this project," she informed. She added, "She was a lieutenant overseas and that where she met Ambrose. She won't say what happened and neither will Ambrose but the Brass is hiding something big."

He scratched his temple in thought, "Wonder what she's hiding?"

**Meanwhile**

Ambrose Hockenberry and Howard Stark were working together in the basement of the mansion on some ideas they had conjured up. The latest idea was a rocket backpack that Jackie and Ambrose drew up a draft for.

Howard looked over Ambrose's work; he nodded in approval, "You my boy are a genius. When this war is finally over…You should come work for me at Stark Industries."

"I was planning on working with Jackie," he admitted.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"She's gonna start racing when it starts back up," he explained.

Howard shook his head, "She's gonna get herself killed doing that."

"We were designing racing planes when we were in Europe together," he informed.

Howard paused for a second and then asked, "What happened in Europe? No one will tell me."

The boy grew shy, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Howard insisted, "You can tell me."

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone," he repeated.

Captain Rodgers was about to enter the lab when he overheard the men talking. He paused outside the door and listened quietly.

Howard assured, "You know I can keep a secret. What happened to her over there? I knew when she was racing planes…Heck, I knew her when she was a teenager. She's changed…What happened to her over there?"

Ambrose debated what to say; he licked his lips and recalled the story. "Well, Jackie went overseas to ferry for the Brits before America entered the war. She was ferrying a Tiger Moth and was attacked by a German spy plane. She took him down with a flare gun and some maneuvers."

Howard clapped his hands and laughed, "That's my girl. Her father taught her to dogfight when she was racing."

"Well," Ambrose continued, "The Brits were desperate for pilots and were getting beat pretty bad so they…Dressed her up like a boy and stuck in the cockpit of a Spitfire and sent up out of Biggen Hill. She became a squadron leader and a Flying officer."

Howard grinned, "Bet she showed the Germans a thing or two. Did her father know about that?"

Ambrose shook his head "No, she had a couple of friends cover it up. When the states entered the war the Brits tried to sweep her under the rug and send her back home before anyone found out."

Howard pondered, "I bet that pissed her off."

"I certainly did," he agreed. "She then took her file from the RAF and snuck into the Air Force."

Howard asked, "You mean there is more to the story?"

He nodded, "She was the navigator on my bomber."

Howard puckered in thought, "Did her father find out?"

"Yeah, she got busted during inspection," he laughed.

Howard wondered, "How did she pull that off? Did you know she was a girl?"

"Not at first," he informed. "She got up so early we never saw her much in the men's room. She can hold it a long time too. There were a few times she ended up navigating and flying the bomber at the same time. She told me she never could have kept the bomber in the air if it weren't for my engineering. If it weren't for able to fly and navigate with eyes closed, that bomber would have gone down and we never would finished fifty missions."

Howard suggested, "Maybe it was the combination of the two?"

"Maybe," he agreed. "We lost a lot of friends up there. She also lost a lot of British friends. One farm boy she often speaks about who died protecting her plane…His name was Ralph…It was during the _Blitz_."

"Had no idea," stated Howard shaking his had.

Ambrose shrugged, "The Brass swept it under the rug. No one is supposed to know what she did for the Brits or us. They just about had to bribe her to get her to come on this project. I was part of her demands…Apparently."

"What were her demands?" he wondered.

"She's in charge of the girls and no one else," replied Ambrose. "She was giving the ability to bring anyone she chooses into the project and remove anyone she chooses if they become an issue. She was given an officer's rank and answers only to her father."

Howard chuckled, "I'm surprised she didn't ask for a new racing plane."

"Oh, her father got four spitfires that he blackmailed out of the Brits," he mentioned.

Howard started to laugh, "I can see him doing that."

Captain Rodgers stood and pondered the information. Jackie wasn't just some general's daughter with no idea what combat was like…She knew how to fight and had seen battle. He pondered his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steve Rodgers came to the General's office in the mansion. Fred sat behind his desk going over paperwork. Steve stood in the doorway; looked inside and knocked.

"Permission to enter, sir," stated Steve.

Steve's polite manner was like music to Fred's ears. Steve was a man's man. He held the rank with pride and acted like a solider at all times.

Fred looked up and smiled brightly, "Come on in, Steve."

Steve complied and went to the front of the desk; he asked, "Permission to speak about your daughter, sir."

Fred motioned, "Have a seat." Fred liked Steve and was eager to find out what was on his mind.

The captain took the seat and gathered his thoughts; he didn't wish to get Ambrose in trouble but needed to find out what happened to Jackie in the war.

"I overheard Ambrose and Howard talking in the workshop," admitted Steve.

Fred pondered, "What were they talking about?"

"I heard the story of how Jackie was a fighter pilot for the RAF and then snuck into the Air force and became a navigator on Ambrose's bomber."

Fred sucked in a deep breath, "That's all true," he admitted.

"Did anything else happen to her that I should know about?" he wondered.

Fred coyly asked, "What should you know about?"

"I think I should know that she has seen combat," he informed. "I might need that information. Howard mentioned she changed after coming back from the war. Did she…Lose anyone important? I lost my best friend and I can understand if she did."

Fred pondered what he should say and suddenly found the solution to a nagging issue for the man. Steve Rodger was concerned for his daughter and would make a great future husband for her in his eyes. His mind started to scheme.

"She did," he nodded. "Don't mention this too her…It will only upset her. She fell in love with the captain of the bomber she snuck onto," stated Fred.

"Did he die?" asked Steve concerned.

Fred puckered in thought and slowly nodded, "Yeah…It was tragic."

"How? If you don't mind me asking?" he wondered.

Fred pondered what to say to the man, he replied, "It was rather gruesome. The cockpit took a hit. Both pilots were taken out and Jackie had to fly the plane back herself. Ambrose kept the bird in the air after they got beaten up pretty bad."

Steve looked down at his folded hands in thought, "She must have been heart broken," he assumed.

Fred made a face and slowly nodded as he chose his words carefully, "She was devastated. It wasn't easy getting her to leave. She tied to retire to a quiet life after I got her back home but…This happened and she's here. You know, I've seen her looking at you a lot. I think she kind of likes ya."

"I'm not too sure about that," laughed Steve. "We just had words and she informed me the team is hers and not mine."

"The team is hers," he agreed. "But I need you to keep them a secret. You do need to work with her and trust her judgment, son."

Steve nodded, "Well, knowing she had seen actual combat does make that easier. I thought she was just a paper pusher."

"She's not a paper pusher," agreed Fred. "You know what she did for the RAF? She became a squad leader and was even shot down behind enemy lines. She can pick up a foreign language with ease. I found that out when we went international air racing prior to the war breaking out."

Steve nodded, "You and her mother must be very proud of her."

"I am," he informed, "her mother died of pneumonia when she was little. I raised her."

Steven assured, "You raised a fine young woman."

"Thank you," Fred gave a nod. "Why don't you take some time and get to know her? Just don't mention what happened on the bomber or about her former captain."

Steve pondered, "Maybe it might help is talked about it?"

Fred's eyes grew wide and shook his head, "Not in this case. Trust me…It would be really bad."

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll talk to her but I won't mention that."

**Later that afternoon**

Jackie walked into her father's office and plopped a few envelopes down in front of him as he continued to do his paperwork.

"Could you mail these, Dad?" she asked.

He picked up the envelope and made a face, "What did you write? You know this is top secret?"

"I didn't seal the letters so you can approve them," she informed. "The letters got to Daniel, Davy, and Uncle Don. Can you mail them out for me?"

"This is a top secret project, Jackie," he miffed. "Can't you wait until we are finished before you write?"

She shook her head, "No and since we are stateside, I don't see why them writing to us would take so long."

"All correspondence has to be approved and you can only write to immediate family only," he rebutted.

She huffed, "Daniel is my husband…Can't get more immediate than that!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately."

"What?" she asked. "You were right there in England when we got married. I know you and Daniel have issues but seriously? Are you making me use my maiden name for the purpose of cover or are you just getting even with Daniel for stealing me away from you?"

He waved his hand, "Little of both," he admitted. He then changed the subject, "What ya think of Steve?"

"Nice guy," she nodded, "reminds me a little Daniel to be honest."

Fred shook his head, "Steve is nothing like Daniel."

"Why do you say that?" she pondered.

"Because Steve is an officer and a gentleman," he stated.

She rebutted, "So was Daniel…He was my captain on the bomber or did you erase that 'little stunt' I pulled from your conscious mind already?"

Fred asked, "Can we just not talk about Daniel…Please?"

"Fine," she smirked, "Just send him my letter." She turned and swiftly walked out to tend to other duties.

He stared at the letter and puckered in thought, "Hmm…What to do with this?"

**Later**

A military carrier came to the mansion with approved letters for the staff. In those letters was a golden sealed letter addressed to Teresa Bauer Rothschild. Fred hand delivered the letter to her for it seemed very important.

Terry sat alone on the bed in her dorm room reading another book. She seemed to simply devour books and loved cheesy romance novels the most. She licked her lips as turned the page of the novel.

Fred walked in through the open door, "This came for you today." He held the letter before her.

Terry looked up and spotted the letter, she stated, "Throw it away."

"It looks important," he stated.

"It's from my brother," she informed.

"The one who can do magic?" he asked.

She nodded, "Throw it away."

Fred pondered and began to open the letter himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you brother has any abilities like yours then we need to keep an eye on him," insisted Fred. He read the letter allowed, "Dearest Sister; How I long to see your bright smile once more." Fred pondered, "This is your brother? Sounds like a guy in love with you."

Terry shrugged, "He's really weird."

Fred continued, "Our mother misses you greatly as our father. The family is hosting a ball in New York City for mother's art gallery opening. You simply must attend or it will break mother's heart. I looked forward to seeing you there. I have transferred monies into your New York account to pay for your transportation and evening gown. Please don't disappoint mother. Your loving brother, Manfred."

"Not going," she insisted.

Fred pondered, "Your brother will be there."

"So," she shrugged. "I have disowned him."

"What if we all go and bring Frankie?" he suggested.

Terry pondered, "What can Frankie do? Make him sane?"

"She can read him with a touch and figure out this magic he can do," he assured. Terry pondered, "To figure his secrets…It might be worth putting up with his crap."

Fred nodded, "Great. I got a second mission for you girls. We will bring Rodgers and use the return of Captain America as a cover."

"But no one can know he's Captain America," she rebutted.

Fred puckered in thought, "Oh yeah…That's right. How would you go about launching his return? So far everyone still thinks he's dead."

Terry asked, "Would you like to launch his return the honorable way and simply hold a press conference or the other way and set up something like a mugging for him to rescue us?"

Fred puckered, "Let's go mugging."

"Who are you gonna draft for the mugger?" she wondered.

"How about Ambrose?" he asked.

"Then make sure he can slip away undetected because the cops cannot know it's a stunt," she informed. "I know you're an officer and a gentleman but you need to be kind of sneaky. Think you can do that, sir?"

Fred grinned, "Trust me…I can do that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day, Jackie had gone to her dorm and retrieved a few photos from her footlocker. She then went to the captain's room and stood in the doorway. Peeking inside, she spotted him lying on his bed reading a book. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Knock, knock," she softly stated.

Steve looked up from his reading; he smiled, "Come in…Major."

Jackie graciously made her way towards the caption, she shook her head, "You don't have to call me by rank."

"You do out rank me," he reminded.

She shrugged, "Only because the Brass really wanted me bad for this little shin-dig," she replied and took a seat on the corner of his bed. She looked upon him and held the photo's tight in her hand. "I…Um, have something to show you."

He already knew of her past but played along, "What is it?" he asked.

She held photo of her B-17 crew before him; she instructed, "Take a good look at the faces of these men."

He took the photo from her hand and looked hard at it. She noticed the name of the bomber, _Blondie's Boys _and the men posed in the picture. He found Ambrose with ease.

"There's Ambrose," he pointed.

"He was the flight engineer," she nodded. "See any other familiar faces?"

He pointed to her image, "That looks a lot like you. You're brother?" he asked knowing it was her.

She shook her head, "No, I don't have any siblings. That's me…I snuck in."

Steve played dumb, "You snuck in?" he asked.

She confessed, "Yeah, I was pissed at the RAF."

"So you snuck into the Air Force to get even?" he asked trying not to snicker.

She held out the photo of her in the RAF standing next to a young redheaded boy about twenty years old. They were both in flight gear standing before a Hawker Hurricane.

"I was ferrying for the ATA when I was attacked by the German spy plane and out maneuvered him, causing him to crash. The Brits were so desperate for pilots they dressed me up like a boy and stuck me in a Hurricane and stationed me out of Biggen Hill. After the States entered the war they tried to sweep it under the rug and send me packing. I got pissed and tried to show them by sneaking into my father's Air Force. I was too short for the fighter plane and got stuck on a B-17 as the navigator. This is me and my friend Ralph. He was a farm boy who was from the area. He grew up in the most beautiful orchards. He died protecting my plane."

"He died?" he asked. He thought her father said she flew Spitfires but she was indeed before a Hurricane. Perhaps, it was merely a slip of the mind.

She told the story, "I had a weekend pass to go into London. The midnight bombing run started and London was getting hit pretty hard. I figured the Germans would send a few bombers to Biggen Hill and I was right. I left London, rode a motorbike to the base. I kept the headlight on so my Squad Leader, Percy would know it was me and I was on my way. The rest of the fighter group had gone to help protect London leaving just Percy and Ralph to protect the base against three bombers. Percy and I were the best pilots the base had. Ralph felt like he wasn't as good and the base would be lost if something happened to either me or Percy. My plane was on the ground ready to go and I was nearly there when Ralph's guns jammed. He then rammed the bomber to stop it from blowing up my plane. He died instantly. He was twenty years old…Just a kid." She wiped a tear that streamed down her cheek away. "What impressed me the most about Ralph was he didn't fight for glory, he didn't fight because he was patriotic…He openly disagreed with many things the government did. He fought because his home was under direct threat. He fought to protect his mother and his family. He was protecting the place he grew up and felt he wasn't even good enough. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save my plane because he honestly thought I was a better pilot and that I could protect his home better than he could. I was paid to be there. I wasn't protecting anything. That was my eye-opening moment. That's when I realized just how sheltered I was and how lucky I was to have been raised in such a secluded life. I spent my childhood around planes and on military bases while Ralph worked the farm. He was by far the most honorable young man I have ever met."

"He sounded like a great kid," Steve admitted. He reached over to his bed stand and picked up a framed picture. He showed it to her.

"That's Bucky…My best friend. He died protecting me too," he informed.

"Handsome fellow," she agreed. "Is that your younger brother next to him?" she pointed to the small, skinny man in the photo.

"Nope, that's me before the serum," he admitted.

She grinned, "That was you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah that was me," he felt somewhat ashamed of the old photo.

"You were so cute," she grinned.

He took the photo back, "The ladies did think so. I always got ignored while Bucky got the girls."

"That's because you were hanging out with the wrong ladies," she informed. "Ambrose has a nice girl and he's about the same size you were."

Steve gasped, "Ambrose has a girl?"

Jackie nodded "Her name is Sadie. She's going to college now." She looked through the photos in hand and found one of her friends that helped her in London. "Here she is."

"She pretty," he nodded. His eyes settled on the other woman in the photo, "Who is the tall blonde bombshell?"

"That's Bambi," she snickered. "And yes, she is a tall, blonde, bombshell."

"You have a friend who looks like that and is named 'Bambi'?" he laughed.

Jackie pointed to the bomber photo to the pilots, "That is Frank…Her husband. He will kick your ass if you make a pass at her or insult her. And he wouldn't give a shit if you are Captain America or not."

"That 'Clark Gable' wanna-be," he noted the mustache. He then pondered, "What was he on the bomber?"

"Frank was the co-pilot," she informed.

He tilted his head in thought, "The co-pilot is alive?"

She gave a funny look, "Yeah."

Steven wondered, "Who was the pilot?"

She pointed to the tall, dark haired man standing next to the co-pilot, "That's him. He was our captain, Daniel."

"Nice looking guy," he nodded.

"You actually remind me of him," she informed. "He's book smart…Like you."

"I sorry you lost him," he told her.

"Lost him?" she asked.

Steve replied, "Didn't he die?"

She shook her head unsure, "No, Daniel is fine. He came home and is now a high school history teacher. His father is an archeologist at the college in the town."

"He's alive?" he asked again.

She nodded, "The men that died are these two here, they were waist gunners and got hit bad on one trip." She pondered, "Who told you he was dead?" Her mind then went to the most obvious person, "My father."

Steve admitted, "He told me you were in love with a bomber captain when you were in London and he died. He said that you were heartbroken from it...So, heartbroken that I wasn't supposed to mention him."

She miffed, "Well, of course you weren't supposed to mention him. You see, my father is jealous of Daniel because I married him and my father is still mad that Daniel…And I quote…'Stole'…Me away from him. And my father likes you. You're Captain America and he's turned into your biggest fan and has this bizarre dream about you being his new son-in-law. So, his plan is to have me fall for you and drop Daniel…Very simply really."

"Oh," he made a concerned face. "Maybe your father is just slipping a little? He told me you were flying Spitfires for the RAF."

"He told you about that too?" she asked not very surprised.

He nodded.

She pondered, "I suppose it was a slip of the tongue. You see my father blackmailed the Brits for four Spitfires to cover their stunt while I only got one Spitfire out of them."

"What does he need four Spitfires for?" he wondered. "You got one?"

"Racing planes," she nodded. "We're converting them to racing planes. My father isn't like most of the Brass…He can be a bit…Bolder."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded.

**Later**

Fred and Chester called the group together for a meeting in the living room of the mansion. The living room was pained a deep yellow with golden drapes and accents. It was furnished with a yellow plush and oak trim Victorian era sofa, fainting sofa, chairs and matching oak tables.

Steve sat on one sofa with arms crossed. He purposely seemed upset through he was not. He wanted Fred to admit that Jackie had actual combat experience and be presented as just some civilian pilot. He didn't say anything to Terry or Frankie as they sat across and wondered why he seemed so upset. Jackie had yet to arrive.

Chester walked in with Fred and spotted the expression, concerned he asked, "Something wrong, Captain?"

He snorted, "Yeah…I just found out Major Jackson is in charge of my team."

Chester argued, "It's not really your team, son. We can get ya a team if you want one though."

He shook his head, "No….Just I don't see why I have to take orders from some girl."

Chester argued, "You're not. You're helping her team and are not part of it."

Steve argued, "Wouldn't it be better if the team was led by someone who had actual combat experience?"

Terry and Frankie had no idea what was going on but certainly didn't like Steve's attitude towards them. They traded glances concerned.

Frankie, "Huffed maybe she doesn't have combat experience, Captain but she does have a lot of flight experience and plenty of leadership skills."

Steve was sick of the ruse the Brass was playing. Ordering Jackie to use her maiden name, lying to him about her husband being dead and sweeping what she did for the RAF and the US under the rug.

Steven huffed, "Well, maybe I would feel better about all this if she had seen actual combat and knew a thing or two about it." His eyes settled on Fred in a stare.

Chester insisted, "This is not your team, Captain. The girls are their own team. You are here to protect them."

Fred held up a hand, "Alright, alright…I know what this is about."

Chester looked at him, "What's this about, Fred?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Jackie had been in combat in the Air Force overseas."

Chester did a double take and looked back at Fred, "She was what?"

"She snuck into the Air Force and was a navigator on a B-17. I got her out when I found out," he admitted.

Frankie and Terry looked at one another in surprise.

"Whatever possessed her to do that?" asked Terry.

"It's a long story," Fred tried to change the subject.

Since Jackie had no arrived yet Steve decided to reveal the story a bit; he replied, "She was drafted by the Royal Air Force and was a fighter pilot during the German Blitz. And apparently, they are desperate to sweep that little stunt under the rug."

Chester looked at Fred, "Is that how you got five Spitfires?"

Fred held up his finger, "I got four…Jackie blackmailed them the other."

Terry gasped, "You and your daughter blackmailed the stiffy Brits out of five fighter planes?"

He nodded.

She grinned, "You might have a chance against my brother after all."

Jackie and Howard Stark walked into the room. Howard leaned against the wall and dug out his pipe for a smoke without much to add.

Jackie had only caught the end of the conversation; she asked, "What about your brother, Terry?"

She informed, "You're father's devilish charm might give us the upper hand when it comes to Manfred."

She pondered, "I thought you disowned him."

"I did," she nodded. "Fred's got our next mission."

Steve grinned asked, "What's our next mission?"

Fred informed, "Captain America makes his comeback by saving Terry, Jackie and Frankie from a mugger as they go to an art exhibit in New York City."

Steve asked dumbfounded, "What?"

Terry laid it out for them, "My family is behind the exhibit. My brother will be there and we need Frankie to get close enough to do one of her readings but not look suspicious. We also need a major distraction and Captain America will be just the ticket."

Steve wondered, "And who is going to be this mugger?" 

"Ambrose," assured Terry.

Jackie shook her head, "No, no, no…Too dangerous. If he gets arrested for that stunt he could lose his scholarship to go back to school that he trying to get."

Howard Stark raised a finger, "I will pay for the boy's college."

Jackie asked, "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached," agreed Howard. "The boy is absolutely brilliant and he should go to school. He served his county…He should get something for it."

Frankie grinned, "I agree. I think all the GI's should get the opportunity for school."

Howard smiled, "Maybe I can suggest a bill to the local reps."

"That would be nice," she smiled again impressed with his generosity.

"Okay," Jackie waved her arms, "When is this art exhibit?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**New York City**

Loki's disguise as an influential banker made crossing borders and getting access to major cities very easy. It was brilliant cover even for someone as egotistical as Loki.

He actually liked his adopted Earth mother better than his adopted Asgard mother, but he did not love his Earth mother for she never actually raised him. The memory in her mind of him as a child was planted by Loki himself. What he found most appealing in his Earth mother, Iris Rothschild was her uncanny lack of apathy for her fellow man. She simply viewed them as serfs and servants much like a true queen would view the livestock. And though she was a cruel woman in reality who shared much in common with Loki, he simply did not love her like his other adopted mother.

Iris was a queen at heart and dressed in the most elaborate clothing. She donned a an emerald green evening gown made out of the finest silk, her gray hair neatly done and makeup generously applied over her wrinkled face. Fine jewels set in gold graced her outfit as she made her entrance into the gallery on Loki's arm. Her husband, an elderly man with a mustache and a bit over weight, dressed in a tuxedo waddled behind Loki and his new mother.

Loki viewed the old man as a stooge and really had no use for him. However, the family had wealth and power and that Loki found very useful. Loki was dressed in his finest tuxedo, wore a top hat and sported an overcoat. He liked to use a black walking stick with a golden handle. He would never let the walking stick out of his site for it house Asgard technology.

Upon entering the marble stone museum that housed the art gallery, Loki placed his coat and top hat with the doorman to place in the coat check. He tended to the adopted mother, Iris like she was a queen.

"Allow me to help you, mother." He then helped her take off her coat.

The old woman glanced around and asked, "Teresa is coming?"

"She assured me she would," he smiled brightly.

The mother replied, "It would be nice to see the two of you together once more."

He grinned, "I certain will be." He looked about for Terry urgent to sweep her off her feet and start preparing her for life as a queen ruling Earth by his side. He knew his chances for ruling Asgard anytime soon was next to none and thus concluded if he did a good job ruling Earth, after concurring the planet…Odin would simply come to the most logical conclusion…That Loki should rule Asgard as well. Ruling Earth would be his proof to the Asgard father that he would be a good ruler and Thor was just…Lame…In Loki's eyes. With his adopted Earth mother on his arm he walked proudly into the museum with intentions of charming the people into submission.

Loki had been on Earth and in the midst of the power elite long enough to understand that he could use his tricks, his charm and wit to rule by deception. Forcibly taking control of earth without a highly advanced military at his disposal would be nearly impossible. However, pitting counties against one another, using the banking systems to finance these wars and gain tremendous wealth in the process was a feat of trickery even Loki could appreciate.

**Meanwhile**

In a government car outside the art gallery Terry, Frankie and Jackie all sat in the back of the car dressed in blue evening gowns. The gowns were provided by the government for the event and made of the best silk fabric. Unfortunately, they were also the same style and color for certain general forgot to order different dresses for the girls. Fred ordered blue silk evening gowns, black handbags, shawls and matching shoes. It was like he ordered a uniform instead of undercover clothing.

Terry looked at her friends, "Jackie, when your father orders us clothing for now on…Can we make sure it doesn't match?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "We're lucky he gave us evening gowns to wear."

Frankie pondered, "What did he get you when you were growing up?"

"Surplus," she muttered.

"What?" asked Terry. "Your father got you army surplus growing up?"

She nodded.

Frankie asked, "How did the teachers in school take you showing up in surplus? Did the kids pick on you?"

She shook her head, "I was schooled on the base by my father. He tried to get me into a school for gifted kids but they refused to take me because I'm a girl. So, my father just kind of stuck me in the military after that," she confessed.

Terry winced, "And I thought I had a screwed up childhood."

"You did," suggested Frankie. "You both had a screwed up childhood. Mine was normal but I had to hide my medical readings." She looked out at the large marble building, "Well, let's get this show on the road."

**Meanwhile**

Ambrose was positioned close to the entrance and the colonel was in a car waiting in a back alley for a getaway.

Fred, wearing his officer's tunic and adorned with ribbon bars, stood next to Steve, who was now back in the Captain America outfit. He stood on a balcony overlooking the event. Steve looked over to Fred.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he complained.

Fred shrugged, "You're doing for the girls."

He rolled his eyes, "Still ridiculous."

Fred asked, "More ridiculous than selling war bonds in the USO?"

Steven sighed, "Not that ridiculous but close."

Fred crossed his arms and puckered in thought as he looked at the man.

Steve asked, "What?"

Fred admitted, "You remind me of someone."

He couldn't help but ask, "Who?"

Fred muttered under his breath, "Daniel."

Steve was well aware that Jackie's husband was alive and well but played on the story; he asked, "The captain that your daughter fell for?"

He nodded not enthused.

Steve stated, "He sounded like a good man."

Fred muttered under his breath, "Boring as hell history teacher."

Steve heard perfectly well what was said but played on, "You say something, General?"

Fred simply shook his head, "Nope."

Steve spotted the car pull up to the entrance, "There is their car," he stated and placed the hooded mask on.

Fred looked down from the perch and watched as the three women emerged from the car. Everything was going to plane.

Steve asked, "Fred, did you order their gowns?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they refused to wear uniforms."

Steve pointed out, "But you got them all the same outfit."

"Blue is a nice color," he rebutted.

Steve countered, "But women don't all wear matching gowns to these types of events."

Fred huffed, "They are always comparing each other's clothing. Half the time they are wearing each other's clothing. Women are a totally different animal."

Steve rolled his eyes as he curled his lip. He suddenly began to understand why Jackie left Daniel home. It wasn't the former captain wasn't qualified for he read the government files. The man simply couldn't stand his father-in-law and opted to stay away from Fred.

Fred watched on, "Okay, there's your signal." He patted Steve on the shoulder, "Don't hurt Ambrose."

"I won't," he assured.

Ambrose dressed as a poor street boy ran up and snatched the bag from Terry's hand and slightly knocked her as he went by.

Terry pushed herself down to the ground to make it look dramatic and she cried out for help.

The men all stood about helpless as they witnessed the crime.

Steven then jumped from the balcony and hopped off a car and landing nearly on top of Ambrose who essentially handed him the purse much like passing off a football.

Steve then covered Ambrose, "Run," he whispered.

Ambrose took off around the corner and found the car parked in the ally with colonel behind the wheel. He jumped inside and the colonel drove off. With Ambrose safe in the car, Steve let out a sigh of relief and now had to play the hero…Which he dreaded.

He turned about and found a line of reporters and flashing camera going off around him. He smiled and waved as instructed.

Fred had made his way down from the balcony and positioned himself right next to Steve. He held up a hand to the ogling eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Fred announced. "I'm very pleased to announce that Captain America is alive and well."

Steve smiled for the cameras and waved once more and now for the next phase of the operation. He was to hand the purse back to Terry.

He walked up to her and greeted, "Ma'am, I believe this belongs to you."

"Yes it does" she took the bag back and smiled as rehearsed.

"Might I have the pleasure of making your acquaintance?" asked Steven.

"I'm Teresa Rothschild, Captain," she replied and held out her hand.

"Pleasure," he assured.

Loki had returned to the entrance to see the commotion and spotted the super hero. It wasn't a good sign for Loki for the Captain matched his strength. Matter of fact, the return of the believed dead hero was a terrible event for Loki. He rushed to Terry's side.

"My dearest sister," he stated very concerned.

Terry smiled at him, "Manfred, Captain America just retrieved my stolen purse."

Agitated Loki smiled, "That's wonderful…I'm so glad you could help…This way, my dearest." He took her by the arm and started to lead her away very worried about the sudden turn of events.

Terry mentioned, "I'm here with two girlfriends."

Loki huffed, "You brought friends?"

"But of course," she replied.

Loki led her through the entrance with Jackie and Frankie on their heels. He spun around to tell them to leave when his eyes settled on Jackie. He was instantly taken by her beauty.

Jackie found him handsome but very odd. She couldn't put her finger on what was so different about him.

Terry introduced them, "Jacqueline, meet my brother, Manfred. This is Jacqueline Jackson."

Loki smiled ever so devilishly as he took her hand and gently touched his lips to the back of the hand; he looked upon her, "My pleasure."

"Pleasure's mine," she nodded.

Terry then continued, "And this is Francine Peterman," she added. "I work with both these ladies."

Loki started at Jackie as he glanced at Frankie, "Pleasure," he grasped her hand automatically.

It was only for a few seconds but Frankie was able to connect with Loki on a subatomic level. She instantly saw something was very wrong and he didn't seem…Human. Concerned she broke the connection and gulped.

For Terry, Loki's infatuation with Jackie was a godsend and now had someone to cover for her and get away from his overbearing ways. Loki was always taking control of her, telling what to do and who to speak with. But since he seemed much occupied with Jackie, she could simply slip away.

"Manfred," she started, "Why don't you and Jackie get to know each other better?"

Jackie shot her an uneasy look.

Loki's mind started expanding his plans. Now he had another goal before him. A beautiful woman who could sit and rule with him and since she was human the people of the planet would follow. In deep recesses of his mind he started envisioning his new kingdom on Earth. His loving and devoted daughter at his feet, a beautiful queen akin to only his Asgard mother's beauty at his side. His new kingdom would rival the Asgard and surely he would be seen as the true ruler. Surely Odin would be impressed with this new kingdom.

Loki gazed onto Jackie, "I would be honored to escort you this evening," he became ever so charming.

Jackie played along after seeing how Frankie withdrew; she figured she needed more information. She smiled pleasantly in return, "I look forward to it. Terry never told me how handsome you are, Manfred."

Loki replied, "Nor did she tell me what a goddess you are."

Jackie assumed it was just a lame line but for Loki it was far more to the truth. For he would be seen as a god and so would his earthly wife. He grinned and began to casually chat as he led her about the gallery.

Terry walked over to Frankie, "Wow, never seen my brother make a complete ass of himself before."

Frankie gulped, "I don't think he's your brother."

"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"He's…Not human," she informed.

"What?" she asked.

Frankie repeated, "He's not human. You have this anomaly in your genetic code and he is the source. I don't know what he is…But he's not human."

"Let's keep this between us for now," she whispered back unbelieving.

Frankie warned, "I can touch minds. I briefly touched his. He's consumed with this unrealistic goal of ruling the world. Like a king! He saw Jackie and she perfectly fits his vision of a queen and you he sees more like a child."

Terry asked, "So, my crazy brother wants to rule the world with Jackie as his queen and me as some child?"

Frankie repeated, "He's not your brother."

"Than what is he?" she asked.

"I don't know but his name is Loki…Not Manfred," she reported.

"Loki?" she asked baffled.

Frankie nodded, "And he's very dangerous."

Terry looked on at Loki as he charmingly led Jackie about the gallery. She wondered if she placed her friend in grave danger for now she wasn't sure just who or what her brother was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki knew nothing about women of Asgard and he knew even less about the women of Earth. Women, of any race, were strange and mysterious creatures to him. And for the first time in his life, he found a woman who he was actually attracted too. Not just physically but mentally as well for as he chatted with Jackie the previous evening, he found she was brilliant and shared his sense of humor.

On Asgard it was Thor who always had the women longing for him. Even as children Thor had the girls and the respect of the other boys while Loki was looked upon as a mere jester. No more would that happen for even on Asgard, his new found flame would be considered an equal.

Deep down inside that's what Loki really wanted. He wanted to be an equal and to achieve that impossible dream he must raise above everyone else for he was so far below the others. And for the first time in his life he found a female, though a human female, that could live up to Odin's expectations of being an Asgardian.

Yes, he simply must have her. He must have his perfect family and be the perfect ruler of Earth. However, Loki failed to understand just what humans really are and assumed they were simply livestock akin to sheep living happily in a field of grass with rainbows and unicorns abound. Yes, humans are simply sheep who simply need a shepherd in Loki's mind.

Loki decided to set up shop in New York to be closer to Jackie and Terry. He was in his plush hotel room, wrapped in a soft white robe and paced about the floor as he thought up a plan to win her affections. He went to his hotel phone and picked up the receiver. He got the hotel operator on the other end.

A soft feminine voice replied, "May I help you?"

Loki pondered, "Yes…You're a female…Correct?"

The voice paused, "Um…yes."

Loki curiously asked, "What do human females like? What things interest you?"

"Um," she paused, "Most women like chocolate and flowers."

He grinned, "Chocolate and flowers?"

The voice hesitated, "Um…Most do."

"Very good," he stated, "Where can I find this…Chocolate?"

"New York is home to the finest chocolate shops," she replied. "Would you like me to recommend one?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Please do." Loki was ever so excited. He was finally going send a gift to a girl who not a relative.

"Hold on the line, Mister Rothschild and I shall connect you," she informed.

Loki corrected, "That's Baron."

"My apologies please stay on the line," the operator then switched him to a local candy shop.

The male voice came over the receiver, "_Liberty Chocolates_, how can I help you?"

Loki grinned, "Yes, what would you recommend for a young lady about twenty five years old, likes to wear blue gowns, silver jewelry and is a mathematical genius?"

The guy paused, "I take it you're new here?"

"Just moved," he assured. "Money is no object," Loki continued, "I actually own your money. So, I want the finest, biggest chocolate you have."

The man suggested, "How about I give you an assortment of everything we have and place it in a huge heart shaped box?"

"Excellent," agreed Loki.

"Who do I bill it too?" asked the man.

"Baron Manfred Rothschild," he stated.

The man perked up, "Oh, is this the Baron?"

Loki grinned, "Yes it is."

The man suggested, "How about we add a huge bouquet of flowers to the top along with fine jewelry?" The shop owner was already thinking of other shops that could benefit from the rich man's delusions of love.

"Excellent," agreed Loki.

"Where do I send it too?" he asked.

Loki stated, "It has to go to a military currier with instructions to hand deliver to Miss Jacqueline Jackson in Virginia."

"Can do," assured the shop owner.

**Meanwhile**

The team of the secret project assembled in the living room in the base for a debriefing from the night before. The newspapers already headlined with the return of Captain America and Rodger's launch back into the public eye was successful.

Frankie was unnerved. She was coming undone and hardly slept at all. She sat on the sofa looking very worried.

Fred called the meeting to order, "Morning everyone."

The colonel nodded, "Morning, Fred."

"Morning sirs," stated Steve.

Jackie yawned, "Morning."

Terry looked at her and grinned, "Did Manfred keep you awake?"

Jackie nodded, "You brother is devilishly charming."

"Apparently he's not my brother," she stated unsure.

Fred asked, "What do you mean?"

"Ask Frankie," she shrugged.

All eyes fell on Frankie; she gulped, "I know how this is gonna sound but…I don't think he's human."

Jackie pondered in jest, "I wouldn't be surprised to be honest…He's is a little off."

"My brother is human," insisted Terry. "He might be insane, might be a little off, but he is human."

"No," she shook her head and stared right at her, "You are only part human and half whatever he is. His name is Loki and not Manfred. He is very dangerous. He wants to rule the world simply because he thinks he should. He's nuts."

Jackie asked, "Are you saying that Manfred is some sort of alien species?"

"I don't know what he is but he does not have human genetics," she insisted. "And his name is Loki. I got that when I connected briefly to his mind which is very, very powerful."

Terry asked, "You mean…I'm only half human?"

She nodded, "Yes, you are only half human. At first I thought you had a bizarre mutation but now I have seen the source and it's not a mutation. You are half human and half something else. It's the mixture of the two genetics that allows for you to have that ability."

"His name is Loki?" asked the colonel.

"Yes," she insisted.

"Nordic mythology," he suggested.

Fred nodded in agreement, "We need to get a hold of an archeologist. What about Colonel Jones?"

"He's in Africa," he replied.

"Who?" asked Jackie.

Fred waved his hand, "You remember Dr. Jones? The archeologist who wanted flying lessons right before the war started."

"You mean the dude who only wanted to learn how to land a plane but not how to take off?" she asked.

"Yup…Him," he father grinned. "He's an expert on this kind of thing."

"It would take weeks to find him and bring him here, Fred."

"But this is Indy's specialty," he rebutted.

"Indy?" asked Rodgers.

Fred nodded, "His real name is Henry Jones but he goes by this super-duper nick name, 'Indiana Jones.'"

Jackie crossed her arms and huffed, "The geek only wanted to learn to land a plane and nothing more."

Fred shrugged, "He said it was for work."

"Why not asked Clyde to come?" she rebutted. "He's right there in New York and he is an archeologist too."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Clyde?"

"Clyde?" asked the colonel.

Jackie informed, "My father-in-law."

Colonel Philips huffed, "Your father in law? You're not married, missy."

She looked at her father and glared at him.

Steve merely sat with his hands folded and tried to act like he knew nothing.

Frankie and Terry traded glances and then looked at Jackie and then Fred.

Fred gave a heavy sigh, "She's married. I told her to use her maiden name for cover."

"What's her married name?" asked the colonel surprised.

"Garrett," he huffed. "She married some lame, high school history teacher."

"Daniel is not lame," she insisted.

Her father miffed, "He's boring as hell."

Jackie asked sarcastically, "Would you rather I divorced Daniel and married…Manfred/Loki…Whatever his name is? Trust me, that lunatic will keep you on your toes."

Steve laughed, "No, he wants you to divorce Daniel and marry me."

Fred huffed, "I did at first but not anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Steve.

He huffed, "You're Daniel in a Captain America suit."

Steve laughed and spoke to Jackie, "I gotta meet your husband someday."

Jackie grinned, "That would drive my father nuts." She looked at him, "It would be like…Two Daniels…Wouldn't it?"

Fred crossed his arms and huffed, "You know boring those two would be in the same room together? It would be like watching paint dry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The military car pulled up to the front of the mansion with the next addition to the team. A tall man emerged from the car; he wore a brown suit and tie. His hair was light brown and a pair of wire rimmed glasses was perched on his nose that covered his bright blue eyes. He looked up at the mansion in surprise.

The driver had gathered the bags from the trunk; the young private placed them at his feet, "Your bag, Mister Garrett."

He licked his lips and asked, "This is the base?"

"Yes sir," the driver replied.

He pointed and stated, "But it's a mansion."

"Yes sir," the driver nodded. "Good day sir," he went back to the car and continued about his assignments for the day.

He watched the car drive off and then went to the door and rang the bell.

Fred opened the door fully expecting to see Professor Clyde Garrett but frowned upon who was standing before him.

"Daniel," he miffed.

Daniel let out a heavy sigh, "Oh…It's good to see you too, Fred," he stated in near monotone.

He looked past him, "Where's Clyde?"

Daniel explained, "Mom is ill and Dad sent me in his place."

Fred huffed, "But we need an archeologist…Not a high school history teacher."

Daniel retorted, "I have a degree in archeology, Fred. I took the job at the high school so I can be near my aging parents and brother."

Fred asked, "How is Davy?"

"Good," he nodded. "How come you and Davy could get letters to each other but I never got anything from Jackie?"

Fred played dumb, "Maybe she didn't write?"

Daniel scoffed, "Bull!" He stood and pondered, "How the hell did you even make the rank of general anyway?"

"Blackmail," he nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" he remarked and rolled his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"What's this?" he reached over and removed the glasses from Daniel's face.

Daniel miffed, "The doctor said I needed glasses."

Fred placed him on his own face, "How do I look?"

In reality Fred looks scholarly in glasses but he was acting very childish. Daniel snatched the glasses back.

"Stop that," he scolded and placed the glasses back.

Jackie came up behind her father expecting to see Clyde standing at the door. She spotted Daniel and burst forth with joy.

"Daniel!" she hollered and pushed past her father and right into Daniel's awaiting arms. She hugged him tight and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Her farther crossed his arms and made a face.

"I missed you," she cried.

He soothed her, "I missed you too."

She asked, "You got glasses? Did Clyde come?"

"Mom is ill…He sent me in his place," he informed. "Doctor said I needed glasses."

She smiled, "You look handsome in glasses. Is mom going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he assured. "So, what is this big top secret mission anyways?"

Fred motioned, "I'll debrief ya inside."

**Later**

Fred called a meeting and everyone gathered in the mansion living room. Daniel noticed the decor and wondered if perhaps Jackie had been living a life of luxury while he was working hard with family and the school.

"Nice set up," noted Daniel.

Fred grinned, "Private airstrip, big ass pool on the grounds..."

Jackie informed, "It was run down and we've had to plaster and paint. We are going to use it as a cover for the operation…Looks like we will have to pass ourselves off as affluent members of society in this case."

Daniel asked, "I guess you're not missing the farm?"

"I miss it dearly," she informed as she slipped her arm around his middle.

Ambrose entered the room with Howard Stark.

Daniel grinned, "Ambrose!"

"Cap!" The young man cried and came running to hug his friend.

"It's good to see ya," Daniel hugged him back. He looked up, "You're Howard Stark!"

Howard gave a nod, "And you're not 'Clyde' are you?"

"I'm his son, Daniel." he held out a hand.

Howard shook the hand, "So you are Daniel?"

Concerned Daniel made a face, "Yeah…Why?"

"I heard a lot about you," he informed.

Ambrose blushed, "I told him about the bomb runs and Jackie."

"Oh," his eyes lit up, "So, you know about my wife's little stunt that government tried to classify as above top secret?"

Fred miffed, "We actually tried to deep six it."

"I'm well aware," stated Howard with a grin.

Steve stood off to the side and tried not to get in the way. He wanted to introduce himself but not as Captain America.

Jackie spotted him standing in the corner being rather shy. She waved him over.

"Steve," she stated, "Come here…I want you to meet someone."

Daniel looked over at Steve. Even he was taken by the good looks…A tall man, with blonde locks and a firm square jaw. He stood and wondered if the good looking man was the reason he didn't get any letters from his wife.

Steve walked over and came to a halt before Daniel and then came to attention. He gave a salute to the man.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain," stated Steve.

Daniel returned the salute, "Thank you, Captain."

Jackie grinned, "Daniel…This is Captain Steve Rodgers."

"Sir," he gave a nod unsure where it was all going.

Jackie then stated, "He's Captain America."

Daniel gasped, "You're him?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Daniel offered a handshake, "It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's mine," assured Steve shaking his hand.

Fred miffed from the side, "Paint dry."

Jackie smirked and informed Daniel, "Dad tried to get me to dump you for Steve because he's Captain America but then discovered Steve is too much like you."

Steve nodded, "Apparently I'm boring."

"Welcome to the club," assured Daniel. He then looked at Fred's disgusted face. "What's the matter with you?"

Fred huffed to the colonel, "Have they found Jones yet?"

Chester shook his head, "Nope….He's a hard man to find and Africa is a big continent."

"Jones?" asked Daniel.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Apparently, there is this archeologist who runs around the world, for god knows why, and calls himself 'Indiana.'"

Daniel mentioned, "Oh, Professor Henry Jones."

"You know him?" she asked.

"He's a friend of my dad," he informed. "They trade sources and materials." Daniel nodded, "Good guy…You know, he was thinking about taking flying lessons back before the war…Apparently he had to jump out of an airplane in a rubber raft."

Jackie puckered in thought, "He what?"

Daniel nodded, "He had to bail out of a plane and there was no chute. Jumped out in a rubber raft and went down a snow covered mountain on it."

Fred nodded, "Should have brought in Jones."

Jackie miffed, "Maybe in the next story. Now, Daniel what do you know about Loki and the Asgards?" 


End file.
